In existing online mail applications, there are usually two modes of conversation available: e-mail and chat. In at least one existing online mail application, ongoing e-mail conversations are listed in the inbox while ongoing chat conversations are kept in small windows in the foreground. One of the main differences between the two modes of conversation is that of focus. In order to respond to an e-mail conversation, a user places the conversation into focus (e.g., the user opens the e-mail), writes a reply e-mail, and sends the reply e-mail. When the reply e-mail is sent, the conversation is again gone from the user's focus (e.g., the conversation reduces to the list in the user's inbox). Once a response from another participant is made to the same e-mail conversation, the conversation is bumped to the top of the user's inbox, but does not get focused into the foreground of the user's attention.
One of the main differences between these two modes of communication is the permanence of their presence in the user's focus. However, the need to focus on a specific conversation changes over the lifetime of the conversation.